


Toss A Coin To Your Witcher

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You've had feelings for Geralt since you started traveling with him and Jaskier, but after you let it slip that you may want more than to be a mere traveling companion, things get awkward and you want to leave and return to your home. You've had nightmares that scare you, but is there more to them than meet the eye and what do they mean for you and Geralt?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 310





	1. Out In The Open

“If he doesn’t quit singing that fucking song, I will kill him myself!” You didn’t have to see him to know he was doing that thing. Not quite gritting his teeth, but close enough. His muscles were all tensed up. He really needed to loosen up.

Jaskier ignored Geralt’s comment and continued to play on, while looking directly at him. That bard loved to live dangerously. You gave him a pat on the shoulder and shook your head, effectively calling the reckless music man off. It wasn’t worth it. They would both have to suffer his chilling mood if Jaskier didn’t cease his nonsense. 

“You know, Geralt. Now would be a great time to stop walking.” Roach halted and Geralt turned to you. Still tense, his eyes burned holes into your forehead. “I could just pull you off from Roach and you could walk with your favorite bard?” His glare intensified.

“I should have left both of you in that last village. Would’ve been quieter.” He turned away and looked straight ahead. You looked at Jaskier and shrugged.

“It would have been, but you would be pestering poor Roach with your stories. And let’s face it, Love, you’d miss us too much.” You folded your arms and put on your most “try me” face. Jaskier looked at you in horror and then looked at Geralt to assess the incoming shit storm you had created. 

“I might miss you, but a break from him,” jabbing a finger toward Jaskier, “would be appreciated.” you looked at Jaskier just in time to see him throw up his hands in defeat. You would have felt bad for him if you thought that Geralt was actually serious. For all his efforts to make you and Jaskier believe that you were hardships to him, you always knew that he was secretly happy to not be alone; though, with that being said, he did value quiet time. 

You gave him a smile as he climbed off Roach. You were officially done walking for the night. You couldn’t be happier.

Jaskier left in search of any possible conquests that may be wandering in the woods. That would inevitably end in disaster, but for now, it left you alone with the Witcher. Only he could make everyone around him feel unwanted and protected at the same time. 

You sat in comfortable silence for a while. He did his thing and you sat there doing your own thing. 

“Toss a coin to your witcher, o valley of plenty, o valley of plenty,” you didn’t realize what you were you were doing until you noticed that Geralt was staring at you. “What?”

“You were singing the song.” He didn’t look mad; in fact, he didn’t reveal much emotion at all. You had been listening to that damn song non stop for months. It had only been a matter of time until you too began to sing it. 

“I’m sor…” You didn’t get a chance to finish before the sound of the Witcher laughing stopped you mid apology. Something was wrong. He never laughed. “What’s happening? Why are you laughing?” You honestly weren’t even sure up to this point that he knew how to laugh.

“You know,” he laughed out as he shook his head, “I never thought I would actually like that bloody song, but to hear you singing it, it doesn’t even sound the same.” He looked at you and you didn’t know what to expect next. Before you were able to find out, Jaskier comes thrashing out of the darklit woods cursing his newest misadventure. Geralt turned away from you and you glared up at Jaskier who seemed to sense that he had stepped on a moment.

“So, how are you two doing tonight?” his eyebrows were raised in a silent accusation. 

“I don’t know, Jaskier, you interrupted right before it got good.” kicked at his legs, but he jumped back before you could make contact with his shin.

“You know what? I have had enough being attacked for one night. I am going to bed!” He stomped off.

“You promise?” You yelled after him; glad to be rid of him for the night.

““Interrupted before it got good” hmmm,” he didn’t even bother looking up, “what did you think was happening?” His question struck you.

“Nothing in particular, but then again you were laughing, so… something?” it had definitely felt like something.

“What did you _want_ to happen?” his little game of twenty questions was getting annoying, and since when does he care about what you wanted to happen? 

“I don’t know, Geralt, I don’t usually put much thought into what I want these days because it doesn’t matter. We follow where you want to go, when you want to go. I’d like to think I mean more to you than just ‘the girl who takes care of your wounds and keeps the bard in check’, but I know better than to wish for things that won’t happen.” You had had feelings for Geralt when you first started traveling with the duo, but you learned very quickly that your place wasn’t beside Geralt, but behind him. You had stomped those feelings down, but the bloody bard dragged them up and now all you wanted was to turn back time and take back what you said.

“Is this how you really feel?” You could feel his eyes on you, but you didn’t look up.

“Isn’t that exactly what I am?,” you put down the stick you had picked up and stood up, “Doesn’t matter, I’m going to bed.” You heard Geralt stand, but he didn’t follow you when you walked off.

Sleep didn’t come easy that night. The wind through the leaves sounded like a banshee wailing. The few moments of rest you got showed you images of Geralt’s death; they would wake you up in tears each time. The night was long and cold.

Morning didn’t bring any relief. Your conversation with Geralt was still fresh in everyone’s minds. You sat off by yourself, tired and shaken from the nightmares. Geralt kept his distance, but you could feel his eyes watching you, studying you. Jaskier didn’t stay away for too long. He inched closer and closer until eventually he was sitting right beside you.

“You look like shit, no offense.” usually you’d hit him for a comment like that, but this time you just shrugged.

“Couldn’t sleep,” you looked at him, “I’m thinking of going home.” You had never heard the bard speechless in the time that you had known him, but for once he was left without words.

“Because of last night?” He looked nervous.

“No, I have thought about it for a while, but now, I just think it’s time I moved on.” He physically sagged. He had never made you wonder if he was your friend, and you felt bad leaving him behind. “You could come with? You’ve seen enough adventure to last a lifetime, endless ballads to be made.”

“I can’t leave him. I’m surprised you can.” his tone was uncharacteristically melancholy. 

“I don’t want to, but at the same time, I have to. I can’t stay here any longer while he pines for Yennefer and sleeps with prostitutes at every village we stop at. I can almost feel my heart break a new each time.” Jaskier was a hopeless romantic, you could see in his eyes that he knew how you felt.

“I understand, but let me ask you this; what would you do if you heard that something happened to him and if he had had you around, he may have survived his injuries? Could you live with that?” It was a valid question.

“I’ve seen his death a trillion times in my nightmares, each time as real as this conversation. His death would kill me if I was here or not. It isn’t something I want to bare witness to.” you could feel yourself shaking. You looked to where Geralt had been sitting just to see that he had left. 

“What do you mean you’ve seen his death? Like a premonition?” He was intrigued.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s my own fear,” you were interrupted, a common occurance lately.

“Pardon, but it’s time to get going,” Geralt looked at you, “Did you sleep?”

“Not much, but I’ll live.” You gathered up all of miscellaneous things you had laying around. 

“You can ride with me then, we don’t need fatigue slowing us down.” Geralt was getting Roach ready for the day’s journey. And not actually looking at you as he made his offer. 

“I’m fine walking with Jaskier.” You got your pack settled on your back.

“Then give me your bags. (y/n), I’m not fucking around.” His tone wasn’t as harsh as his words.

“Geralt,” cut off again.

“(y/n), NOW.” He was aggravated, you could tell, but why was he being helpful now.

“Fine, take it.” you shoved it at him and set off in the direction you had been going in the day before. Jaskier jogged to catch up with you and Geralt let Roach bring up the rear. 

“He was just trying to help.” Jaskier put a hand on your shoulder and you groaned.

“No, what he’s doing is making it so I can’t leave. If I’m on Roach, I can’t leave. If he has my stuff, I can’t leave. He heard.” Jaskier stopped in his tracks and looked between you and Geralt dumbfounded. He hadn’t put two and two together, but it made perfect sense.

“Do you live in his head? How did you figure that out so quickly?” Jaskier jogged to catch back up.

“Is that what you’re doing, Geralt?” You shouted over your shoulder.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Roach was now beside you. 

“I’ll take that as a yes then” You rolled your eyes and kept walking.


	2. Words That Weren't Meant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after your first argument with Geralt, things have only gotten worse. After a particularly bad argument, your lives are changed forever.

You honestly have left that morning when you first mentioned it to Jaskier. You also shouldn’t have told him that you wanted to leave. You should have just done it. Things hadn’t gotten “bad” yet. They were just uncomfortable and you could have parted ways and it would have been sad by manageable. Now every night was an uphill battle and you were rarely the victor.

Resentment had settled in your bones. You hated that Jaskier had convinced you to stay. You resented Geralt for not letting you leave when you wanted to and you resented yourself for letting him win. No one hardly spoke to each other while traveling; only when you were asked a direct question did you respond. Geralt had taken to talking to Roach instead of you or Jaskier, Jaskier had been desperately trying to find a new lover to escape this hell hole, and you had just existed. 

“(Y/N), can you go gather firewood?” His tone was more of an annoyed boss who was tired of telling you to do something. He sounded exasperated and a tad defeated. You couldn’t tell if it was directed at you per se or if he had just overall resigned himself to the fact that after the interruption from Jaskier, everything had changed. 

“I got it last time, it’s Jaskier’s turn.” Combative isn’t the tone you had initially intended, however, your mouth and brain were not on speaking tone since the words had been forced through gritted teeth. It was harsh, but you decided that you weren’t going to back down now. Maybe you could get the night’s fights over early and then you could settle into uncomfortable silence; your only reprieve from the horrible backbiting. 

“Jaskier. Isn’t. Here.” He enunciated every word like you were a child who just didn’t get it. Of course, Jaskier had found a way to escape this mess, even if it was just for the night. He was lucky. 

“Well, then it sounds to me like it’s actually  _ your _ turn.” it hit you out of nowhere. Clearly, Geralt hadn’t thought that you would notice, but you had. “Me, Jaskier, You. Jaskier isn’t here so that means you are up. Now, don’t be gone too long, it’s getting dark already.” Geralt started muttering to himself as he gathered his sword.

“Fine. If I must do everything myself, I don’t see much reason for you to even be here. You won’t gather wood when I ask, you don’t speak to me unless I speak directly to you first, and lately, you haven’t even wanted to be my nurse either. Jaskier isn’t here, who’s stopping you from leaving now?” He turned and left as the first of the night’s tears began to fall. 

You didn’t want to be awake when he came back. You knew there were more hurtful words where those had come from. You replenished the fire pit and made your way to your tent. You busied yourself with anything that could distract you from what had just happened, but the blurriness from the tears rendered all tasks impossible. You curled up on your bed mat with your ratty blanket and wept as silently as possible. It would be a tragedy if Geralt could hear you.

The top edge of your blanket was soaked when you heard a noise outside. Geralt didn’t even have the decency to be quiet when he can back with his first load of wood. You closed your eyes in hopes that if he checked on you, you would look like you were sleeping. 

When Geralt arrived back, he was surprised to see that all of your stuff had been packed and was nowhere to be found. He hadn’t meant his words and he really thought that you of all people, the woman who lived in his head and knew what he was thinking when he didn’t, would know that he hadn’t really meant it.

“(Y/N)!” He looked all over the little area you camp sat on for any hint of which way you might have gone. He yelled for you in hopes that you pop out and tell him off for being so cruel. But you didn’t. You were gone and he didn’t know what to do. He never thought that he would actually see the day that you left. What would he tell Jaskier when the Bard returned to find his friend had gone without a goodbye. 

He stayed up all night. He knew how little you liked the dark. He knew that that is why you had told him to get the wood himself. He had been so determined to win the battle that he didn’t think about the war. He leapt to his feet when Jaskier came back and was disappointed to see that it wasn’t you. Where could you have gone?

“What do you mean she’s gone? Gone where? For how long? And Why in the middle of the night?” Jaskier was never one to breathe when talking and today was no exception. He was devastated that you had left without at least telling him goodbye.

“I don’t know where she’s gone or I would have dragged her back already, now wouldn’t I have? I imagine she’s gone for good and I don’t know why she left in the middle of the night. I don’t even know how she managed to carry all of her stuff alone or get it packed so quickly. FUCK!” Geralt kicked a log that had been resting near the fire pit and sent it flying. “I said something that I instantly regretted and instead of telling her I was sorry, I just left. Now she’s gone.” 

“What did you say, Geralt?” The bard to an accusing step forward. He actually thought for a second that he may hit Geralt and truth be told, Geralt would have let him. 

“ “Fine. If I must do everything myself, I don’t see much reason for you to even be here. You won’t gather wood when I ask, you don’t speak to me unless I speak directly to you first, and lately, you haven’t even wanted to be my nurse either. Jaskier isn’t here, who’s stopping you from leaving now?” I know I shouldn’t have said it. I didn’t mean a word of it, but I said it out of anger and frustration and now… I don’t know where to even begin looking for her.” He started packing his own things in hope of maybe catching you along the roadways.

“You have a really bad habit of saying things you don’t mean. When will you learn?” Jaskier looked at Geralt with a level of disdain neither of them knew was possible. “I hope we find her. She is in danger traveling alone.”


	3. Company and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t run away and now it is possible that Geralt knows. Jaskier involuntarily arrives to keep you company and you piece together a theory of why you’re there.. wherever there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a tad late. This series is also on Tumblr @RavennaWritesFanfiction!

Cold. Damp. Gnashing teeth. Each consecutive thought filled you with more and more dread. Now more than ever, you wished Geralt would burst through the door and unleash terror upon whoever took you. You had all of your things with you; chances are, they thought that you had simply taken Geralt’s advice and left, but you hadn’t. You wouldn’t.

The top edge of your blanket was soaked when you heard a noise outside. Geralt didn’t even have the decency to be quiet when he can back with his first load of wood. You closed your eyes in hopes that if he checked on you, you would look like you were sleeping. The more you listened, the more steps you counted. One. Two. Three. At least three people. Then your tent opened. You tried to scream, but sound was lost on you. Then, nothingness.

You woke in a locked room and with a lack of windows, you couldn’t tell if you were in a dungeon or a tower. The ceiling leaked and the walls were stained from years of neglect. If you were in a village, it was a small and quiet one. Likely, you were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but your thoughts and captures to keep you company. 

Whoever they were, they were good. They managed to time the attack for the one time Geralt wasn’t around and they were silent enough to he hadn’t heard them. A new fear crept in as you thought about Geralt. What if they hadn’t snuck past him, but through him? You quickly squashed the ideas when you remembered that you were talking about the Butcher of Blaviken. But what if three had been more? You couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts any more than you had been able to help the nightmares that had plagued your sleep every night. The ones that had started all thought many months ago. The ones where you were forced to watch Geralt die; over and over again and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

The gnashing teeth were replaced with exceptionally heavy footsteps. The person who’s steps filled your ears was dragging something. Perhaps that’s why he seemed so immense. 

“Here, Pet, enjoy the company.” there was a sick thunk of a body hitting the ground. The only indication that the body was a still living and breathing person was the stifled moan in response to being introduced to the floor; face first. The heavy man retreated back down the hall having accomplished his mission. 

“I know that jacket! Jaskier! Is that you? Wake up.” he didn’t so much as twitch. “You can’t even sing.” you taunted, knowing that Jaskier would do anything to counter and defend himself.

“You take that back,” he slurred. “I have the voice of a goddess.”

You helped Jaskier off the floor; saddened to see your friend in such a pitiful state. It was odd to you that the person they stuck in your personal prison had been a friend and companion to not only yourself, but to Geralt as well. It seemed intentional. 

“How did you end up here?” you imagined some wild and heroic story of a valiant and daring rescue, but judging by the smell, you very much doubted that. 

“Dunno.” He was absolutely hammered. Sloshed. Drunk.

“Where’s Geralt?” you pressed.

“Dunno. Left him weeks ago. Where are we?” he still hadn’t opened his eyes. You stared at him; horrified. 

“Weeks?” You had just woken up. Everything felt like it had happened last night. How had you been asleep that long? You weren’t a mage and you knew admittedly very little about magic and monsters, but you imagined that making someone sleep for an extended time wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility. 

“Why did you give away your pretty necklace?” Jaskier’s question hit you funny. Like getting the wind knocked out of your lungs, but worse. Your hand instinctively went to your throat only to come up empty. 

“ I didn’t. Jaskier, I need you to listen and focus. I didn’t leave and I didn’t give away my necklace. I need you to tell me everything you know.” The necklace had been your mother’s. She had died just weeks before you had met Jaskier and Geralt. You wouldn’t part with it willingly. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye. And at night!” Jaskier lit up. “I remember panicking, waiting for you, getting mad that it was just me, searching roadways, finding drag marks in the woods, and then your necklace on a stranger. Then I parted ways and hit the bar… a lot.” He was proud of what he remembered. You were surprised.

“Okay. Tell me about the drag marks.” who knew what could be important? “Did it look like I was dragged or did it look like i was dragging something?”

“Looked odd, like you wrapped everything in a blanket and dragged it behind you,” he made a face. “Didn’t seem right to me.”

“What about my necklace?” you cringed. Did you even want to know?

“A woman had it. Said a guy gave it to her. He told her it was his dead wife’s and he didn’t want it anymore.” he laughed and made eye contact for the first time, “Geralt told her it was his wife’s necklace and that she had been kidnapped.” when you didn’t laugh, he frowned at your lack of a sense of humor. “She gave it back to Geralt.”

You were relieved that it was safe with Geralt, and though you would never admit it to Jaskier, the thought of Geralt calling you his wife made you ridiculously happy. Something else stuck with you about what Jaskier had told you; Geralt had told the woman that you had been kidnapped… he knew you hadn’t just left and he was looking for you.

“Jaskier, good news! Geralt’s looking for at least me, so he’ll find you. Now, we need to figure out where we are and who they are.”

“Well, I was in a bar in Blaviken… Seemed like a place Geralt wouldn’t come bothering me.” Jaskier seemed fairly proud of himself.

“Okay, so let’s assume, for argument’s sake, that we are in Blaviken. Why?” You were mostly talking to yourself, but if Jaskier decided to participate in the conversation, you wouldn’t be mad.

“Well, we were traveling with Geralt…” Jaskier seemed to be sobering up now that he was waking up.

“The Butcher of Blaviken. Why bother us and not just go after Geralt himself? We were hell and gone from Blaviken when I was taken. You were in Blaviken; nothing like coming to the enemy.” You pondered the thought for a minute, “We were easier targets. He had killed all those fighters single-handed.”

“I feel a trap.” Jaskier was twiddling his thumbs and looking around your new home with a dopey look. “On the upside, we aren’t sleeping outside, we have your things and mine, and we aren’t paying for lodging.”

“Love the optimism, any thoughts about escaping?” you looked at him from the corner of your eye as you took a mental inventory of your belongings.


	4. Yennefer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has to ask Yennefer for help finding you after months of coming up empty.

Nights were particularly difficult for Geralt in the last few months. Every night of rest for him brought guilt. He shouldn’t be resting until you were safe in his arms. All that time he spent fighting with you, he should have just told you that he had felt the same; he should have kissed you. Now you were lost. 

He sat in his room next to the fireplace. In his mind, you were curled up on the bed. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear your gentle breathing; just as you had anytime you all found lodging. It made him ill to think that something happened to you when he was supposed to be there to protect you.

He played with your necklace in the flickering light of the fireplace. He had asked you a year ago why you played with it when you were anxious. He knew what that necklace meant to you. That was all the evidence he needed to know that you hadn’t left. That’s when it hit him. You were emotionally attached to this item, and that could be used to find you now. All he had to do was find a mage powerful enough, that he trusted, to track you down. Yennefer.

He felt bad that he had to use her to find you. After all, they had history, but it was obvious that that was all they had. Now he needed help finding his future. He fell asleep in an old armchair by the fire, still clutching her necklace.

Finding her hadn’t been too difficult. He was always vaguely aware of where Yennefer was and how to find her. Maybe that was the reason that you never quite believed that things between the were over. That was fair. 

He walked in to find her helping another individual with their issues in exchange for a handsome fee. Same shit, different day. She looked much the same with the addition of a more jaded look than before. She was the epitome of “too old for this shit”.

“And what can I help you with, Geralt?” her voice sounded as flat as humanly possible and conveyed her complete disinterest in his reason for visiting. No, nothing had changed.

“I need a spell.” he didn’t really like the idea of putting it all out there and then having her tell him she wasn’t going to help. He liked keeping his business his own.

“What kind of spell. Be more specific.” as snippy as always.

“The locator kind. I have this for you to use, but don’t ruin or damage it.” Geralt handed over your necklace to Yennefer, though he really didn’t want to.

“I recognize this piece. How is (Y/N)?” She eyed the pendant carefully as she readied her spell.

“She was kidnapped and I need the spell to find her. It’s been months and I’m no closer to finding it on my own than I was when this happened.” Geralt turned away so Yennefer couldn’t read his face. 

“I can do a simple spell to help pinpoint her location, but it’s best if I go with so I can update the location.” Yennefer had lost the attitude. She and Geralt had discussed you on many occasions; both before and after you started bickering all the time. She knew that he truly loved you and even if she never found the one she loved, she was glad he had.

“Great. She already thinks I still love you. How will it look when I show up to her rescue with you in toe?” He had brooding shoulders. She didn’t need to see his face to know how agitated he was.

“It would look like you found the best mage on the continent to help save her.” Geralt really did doubt that that’s how it would look to you. Even if that was exactly what was happening. “You’re not going to like this. She’s in Blaviken. Stregobor’s lair it would seem. I sense she isn’t alone.” Yennefer knew this was a trap. Geralt knew this was a trap. They also knew that he would march into it willingly to save you.

“Fantastic. Let’s see if they are willing to challenge the butcher twice.” If he had the nickname, he was damn sure to use it.

Blaviken was a three days ride and in the same direction, he had just come from. Soon, he would face Stregobor and his minions. He would cut them all down with a smile on his face for as long as you had been kept from him.

The first day and night they rode straight through, stopping only long enough for the horses to rest. The barely spoke. Yennefer was silent because she had nothing to offer Geralt to ease his worry. Geralt was silent because it felt wrong to be alone with Yennefer. 

The second night the rested up. The next day would bring bloodshed and Geralt needed to be well-rested. He awoke in the middle of the night to twigs snapping and rustling from Yennefer’s tent. He spotted one spy a few feet past the limits of the fire’s glow. Another came flying out of Yennefer’s tent; dead. Stregobor’s spies no doubt keeping an eye on their progress. Maybe they had thought they could capture Yennefer the same as they had caught you and Jaskier. Yennefer knew the dangers though. She was prepared.

On the third day, crowds parted as the Butcher of Blaviken and a Mage walked into town. The sounds of blades being sharpened and snarling from men who could only dream of cutting a witcher down filled the air. This was how it would begin. They taunted him as he walked further in and closer to Stregobor’s tower. 


	5. Rescues and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finally has you in his arms when all goes wrong.

Stergobor had started a dangerous game and Geralt was ready to finish it. He tied roach up outside the doors to Stregobor’s tower and Yennefer loitered outside while Geralt proceeded in. Screams almost immediately filled the air. 

Yennefer watched as angry villagers circled around; attracted by the sounds of dying men. They launched stones at her, only for them to fall to the dry Earth. She offered them nothing more than a smirk as she went about checking her nails in fake disinterest. In fact, she was widely interested in the mentality of small towns. It intrigued her to no end. 

Stregobor had men in every room and as Geralt passed by, they snuck out behind him. Each with the sole goal of being the man who killed the White Wolf. One man was so close when he kicked a stone on the floor. Geralt didn’t even bother turning around when he stabbed the man and kept walking. He knew where he could find Stregobor. 

Memories of naked women gardening filled Geralt’s mind. He entered the atrium to find it a shadow of its former self. The trees and plants were dead and wilted. The women were nowhere to be seen and in the middle stood Stregobor with a sword. He looked older than he had. He was tired.

“Took you a while to find us here. I’ve waited for you all the same.” Stregobor hadn’t looked up; he just watched his hands.

“Why now do you torment me?” Geralt kept his distance as he watched the mage.

“You didn’t see what you had. That woman is your destiny and you were blinded by what you had lost.” Stregobor looked up at Geralt, not so much looking at him, but through him. 

“Where is she?” Geralt lowered his sword and stared at the mage, ready for whatever came next.

“Dungeon, they both are.” His words caught Geralt off guard. Who was the second person he needed? 

You and Jaskier could hear commotion faintly echoing off the walls and down the halls. You had been given a deck of cards and despite being kept in a cell, you were well taken care of. The commotion wasn’t out of the ordinary though. Stregobor often brought trouble cases to be dealt with.

“Well, that certainly didn’t sound good,” Jaskier muttered while looking at his hand. Your guard was scanning his cards while you just nodded.

“You’re not wrong. Well, Gentleman. Read’em and weep!” you slammed your cards down victoriously. “Jaskier, I know you bet the lute, but I’ll let you use it.” you winked at the bard.

“That’s quite generous of you, (y/n).” Jaskier rolled his eyes and he laid his cards out. He wouldn’t have won the hand anyway, and he knew it. 

“I’m out. I bet it all. My wife is going to kill me!” The guard was a nice man, despite his employment. You felt bad taking his money, but he had bet it so it was yours. “I think I’ll be taking my leave now. Do either of you need anything before I head out?”

“No, I think we are good for the night. Take care.” You smiled as he left the room and shut the door. “You know, it’s odd, but I really like the guy. He’s good people.” Jaskier nodded as he gathered up the cards to stash them for next time.

There was a slam at the door followed by a groan in the voice you had heard only moments before. Blood flowed from beneath the door and you and Jaskier jumped to your feet. With backs pressed to the furthest most wall, you braced yourself for what was to come. You grabbed Jaskier’s arm, telling him that if he got the chance, run. 

The door flew open in a dramatic display of strength considering it opened freely from the outside. You and Jaskier were face to face with a sword you knew well and a white-haired Witcher you knew even better. Despite the sounds you heard from upstairs, he looked no worse for the wear.

Jaskier leapt in the air and tackled Geralt in a hug, careful to avoid the sword. He gave the Witcher an excited kiss on the cheek as he cheered the prospect of freedom on. You stared at Geralt, shocked that he had found you. He just stared back, almost as if he didn’t think it was actually you. Jaskier made it out into the hall and sighed.

“Shame about this one. I would have gotten a drink with him when we got free.” Jaskier checked to make sure he was in fact actually dead, even though the river of blood that now cut through your cell had been supplied by the formerly lively fellow.

You walked over to Geralt and pushed the sword out of the way; Geralt willingly let it drop to the floor as you wrapped him up in your arms.

“You found me,” you said into his neck as you refused to let him go.

“Us. He found us.” Jaskier corrected, barely within earshot as he made his way to the stairs.

You pulled back to look Geralt in the eye as you saw a figure over his shoulder. Before you could say anything you saw a glint of silver protrude from Geralt’s stomach. Geralt collapsed to the sounds of your screams. You picked up his sword and relieved his attacker of their head. Dropping the sword with a clang, you threw yourself onto the floor next to Geralt and held him close.

You could hear steps approaching quickly and you grappled with the handle of Geralt’s sword; ready to use it again if need be while not letting go of Geralt. Jaskier stopped in the door and was almost ran into by a mess of black. Yennefer.

Yennefer shoved Jaskier out of the way very unceremoniously as she knelt by your side and assessed Geralt’s wound. It was bad. Very bad. The blade had gone all the way through. There was blood everywhere and he was growing colder and colder as the seconds ticked by.

“I can help stop the bleeding and heal most of the wound, but it will take a lot.” Yennefer looked at you for the go-ahead. You looked at her through tear heavy eyes. It always came back to her.

“No, Yennefer, not you.” You and Yennefer looked at Geralt, who had managed to rasp out his order. 

“Geralt, you’ll die! Let her help you. Please. Don’t leave me again.” You pleaded with him to change his mind, but he just shook his head and passed out again. 

You looked at Yennefer. You were terrified and you didn’t know what to do. You were on the verge of panic when Stregobor came in.

“It was never meant to end like this. He was just supposed to see that he needs you and come to your rescue. I’m so very sorry.” Jaskier body slammed the mage out of the room and took off his jacket to lay over Geralt.

The three of you carefully lifted Geralt and carried him upstairs. Every time he groaned you winced and felt terrible. Stregobor was waiting for you when you got to the top of the steps and took your place supporting Geralt. There is a guest room upstairs, you can care for him there.


	6. Broken Bones and Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt has a nightmare while healing and Reader pays the price.

It hadn’t taken Geralt long to send Yennefer away. Against your better judgement, you had begged him to let her stay; you trusted her more than you trusted Stregobor after all. There had been a time when you trusted and even admired mages. Once you had even wanted to be a mage. Of course, that was a long time ago and you now find them all to be deeply conniving. That being said, Yennefer had her uses to you now. Even if it was just to keep you company and sane.

Geralt had been in and out of consciousness and Yennefer wasn’t there to help you. Jaskier was uncharacteristically silent about the matter and he looked as though Geralt was already dead. You sent him away when his melancholy started to bring you down as well. You were virtually alone, and you felt it weighing heavy on you. You kept food and water nearby so when he did wake, you wouldn’t have to leave his side.

Days. Days you sat by his side caring for him. His wounds healed more rapidly than you would have, but it was still very touch and go. If he had been anyone besides a Witcher, he would have died almost immediately. Thank the gods that wasn’t the case.

He slept most of the time. He barely stirred; aside from when you changed bandages. His groans and whines of pain were so unlike him and it shattered your heart. He was the strong, tough, invincible Witcher, but this only served to remind you that he was flesh and blood. You wished it could be different, but you knew if he found out you let Stregobor near him, he’d flip his collective shit. He’d rather die.

You didn’t sleep much. You were ever vigilant. Sword at the ready to defend your Witcher. When you did sleep, it was arms folded on the bed beside him. You stayed close enough to hear and feel him breathing, terrified that if you weren’t right there, he’d be dead when you returned. Geralt didn’t often talk and stir in his sleep, but the more he healed, the more fitful his sleep got.

“Leave her alone,” he thrashed and elbowed you pretty hard, though the yelling had already woke you up. “Talk another step and it will be your last!” his hand clenched as though it was around a sword handle. He was fighting, defending; who, you did not know.

“Geralt, wake up you’ll pop a stitch!” You placed a hand on his shoulder as his hand wrapped easily around your wrist. He squeezed tightly, not out of security, but out of malice. Still asleep, he thought you were an attacker. The harder you pulled away, the tighter he gripped you; like a snake and its prey. “Help!” You tried digging your nails into his arm, but it hurt you more than it did him.

“Shit!” Jaskier ran in just as you felt the bones start to strain to the point of breaking. Tears streamed down your face and your heart was pounding in your ears. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hand and started prying his fingers loose one by one. You could see nasty purple bruises starting already. As soon as you were freed, you cradled your injured hand in the other and sat down in the chair. Jaskier stayed next to Geralt, trying to wake him without getting caught too. Neither of you wanted him to hurt himself or another again. “(Y/N), are you alright?” he looked over his shoulder as he restrained Geralt. 

“I think it might be broken.” you looked at the swelling appendage and then at Geralt. He wouldn’t forgive himself when he woke up. He would definitely be awake before you were healed. “Damnit, I gotta go have Stregobor look at it. Can you stay with him for a bit?”

“Yeah, yeah. You go get taken care of.” he shooed you out the door.

“And don’t tell him where I am if he wakes up. Tell him I took a walk to get some air and stretch a bit.” he nodded and you left in search of the old mage.

You went down the old stairs that you had carried Geralt up right after he was stabbed. Each step and bump and jostle sent you through the roof. You had to bite your lip to keep from screaming out. It was definitely broken. You followed the sound of sad lute music all the way to a dimly lit study. In a plush chair by the flames sat Stregobor. 

“What brings you to see me? Has Geralt of Rivia taken a turn for the worse?” he inquired flatly.

“No, but he was having a particularly bad dream and thought I was his attacker. I think he broke my wrist.” you winced and sucked in through your teeth as you proceeded towards the mage. “I don’t heal very fast, can you help me?” If it had been just you, or even you and Jaskier, you would let it heal naturally, but you were doing this for Geralt’s sake; he couldn’t know about this.

“Let’s have a look,” he held your wrist gently and examined it thoroughly. “Quite the grip on that one, even asleep!” you would have been more excited about it if you were in so much pain. “It’s broken, but I’m sure you figured that out already. I can heal it, but it will not be pleasant. Healing bones is a sensation that cannot be described, only felt. Pain might not be the right word. Pressure perhaps? Either way, sit down and bite this,” 

You did as you were instructed and sat in the seat he had been occupying. It was painful. That was the word for it. You felt the broken pieces grind back into place and an intense pressure as the solidified into one piece as they should be. Somehow, biting down had helped, but you were covered in a film of sweat from the pain. Stregobor handed you a damp rag to wipe yourself down with. 

“Suppose I shouldn’t mention this?” he looked at you as he put his herbs back.

“Probably for the best. For everyone.” you nodded your thanks and headed back to Geralt’s room. Each step, no longer agony, felt like a completely different trip. 

You arrived to find Geralt awake. Jaskier looked mortified.

“I have Witcher’s hearing, remember.” he held his arm out, beckoning you forward.

“Yeah, and what does that have to do with anything?” You played dumb, wondering if he’d let it slid or if you could pull it off.

“Jaskier’s heart is pounding, I could hear your muffled whimpers and Stregobor saying something about not mentioning something.” That was fair. She had forgotten that he could hear, but she figured he’d still be asleep when she returned.

“I tripped, down the stairs. Jaskier was worried for me, but I asked him to come sit with you. Stregobor healed it, but I know you don’t trust him, he does too, so he didn’t want to bother you but bringing it up.” Only a minor lie, all things considered.

“You’re lying. I’m not sure about what, but you are lying. But… I’m going to let it slip because I think the worst is behind us. I am feeling great and I am ready to leave this place.” Geralt seemed perky considering… well he seemed perky for Geralt in general. 

“Now who’s the liar,” you mumbled; momentarily forgetting that he can hear you.

He wouldn’t take no for an answer so off you set, away from Stregobor’s tower. You had actually grown to like it there. You had made a friend. Geralt had killed said friend. And aside from being kept in the dungeon, it wasn’t bad accommodations. He had taken care of you during your stay and he healed you when asked. Could have been worse. All that being said, you were glad to have Geralt back and in one piece.


	7. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Yennefer discuss her relationship with Geralt and Yennefer assures her.

When you all made it outside, you were surprised to see that despite being sent away, Yennefer was still around. You weren't sure whether you were happy to see the raven-haired mage or not. Sure she had helped Geralt find you and Jaskier, but she was inadvertently partially to blame for the drama that had unfolded the last few months. That was being unfair. She hadn't actually caused it, but she had left a sense of insecurity. 

"Well, now that (Y/N) and Jaskier are safe and Geralt isn't bleeding out on the floor; may we leave?" you flinched when she mentioned Geralt bleeding out. It was so like the dreams you had been having that you rather not think about it. Yennefer noticed your reaction and decided that Geralt wasn't the only one who needed to confide in her. She had listened to Geralt ramble on about you and she knew very well that the age of Yen and Geralt was over, but she didn't think that you did. "Actually, on second thought, (Y/N) can you come with me for a bit?

You desperately wanted to say no, that you just wanted to leave this place and never look back, but she had helped rescue you. It's not like they knew you and Jaskier hadn't ever really been in danger. 

"I suppose it is the least I can do considering," you nodded as you and Yennefer departed from a concerned Jaskier and a nervous Geralt. Who knew what Yennefer was up to. Knowing her, it could be helpful or harmful. You could almost flip a coin for it. "What do you have on your mind, Yennefer?"

"More like what do you have on your mind," she turned and gave you the up-down once over, "clearly something is troubling that pretty little head of yours. Perhaps more than one thing. Maybe I can help?" You found it hard to believe that Yennefer would volunteer to be this helpful. It felt like a trap.

"I don't catch your meaning," you took a defensive step back; had she been in your head like she was in Geralt's?

"Geralt talks to me about things he isn't good at talking to others about... like feelings," you raised an eyebrow at her, "surely you've noticed how he clams up to avoid serious conversations or lashes out; says things he doesn't mean cause it's easier than admitting he needs you."

"Geralt doesn't need me. He does just fine on his own. Why are you trying to do this?" You still weren't sure of her motives.

"Geralt was so worried about you that he risked making you mad by bringing me to ensure he could save you. Being alone made him feel like he was betraying you. He doesn't love me anymore and that's fine. He loves you, but you need to stop acting like that isn't the case."

"Yennefer, if he doesn't love you anymore, than why would he talk about feelings with you?" He certainly trusted her more than he trusted you, clearly.

"Because he is afraid. Everyone in his life has left. His mother, me, he can't lose you too. He wasn't sure about your feelings for certain until he woke up to your whimpers. That's what woke him up. Not to mention that someone was trying to kill you in his dream too."

"Fine, but I want to hear it from him. If he ever mans up and says something." Yennefer huffed in agreement.

"Now, how about we discuss the other thing that's bothering you." Should you pretend not to know what she meant?

"How much do you already know?" that would help determine how much you were willing to tell her to start.

"I felt a shift in the chaos. And your reaction to my earlier comment made me think that there was something more to it than just having witnessed that." Yennefer had softened her whole demeanor.

"There was. Dreams. I had seen it coming, though not specifically what would happen, but I saw his death and I was unable to prevent it." You were tearing up. You weren't entirely sure that this encounter was the one that you had already seen. 

"Prophetic dreams, huh? And you aren't a mage?" Yennefer was giving you another once over.

"No, I am not a mage," you gave her a verbal shove back.

"Then that settles that. They say that when you find the person you are meant for, you become very in tune with them. Some people report seeing deaths before they happen," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you talking about soulmates?," you were skeptical.

"That is one thing to call it, though I am not a fan of the phrase," Yennefer placed a hand on your shoulder, "think about it." She walked away leaving you standing there in disbelief.

If Yen was right, you and Geralt were made for each other. All the fighting was just a bump in the road to destiny. You weren't sure if you would ever have that conversation with him; you damned well wouldn't tell him about the dreams, but it made you feel better about staying with him even during all the fights.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a very deja vu manner, you find yourself in the same position that had started all the fighting in the first place. One over played song brings the soulmates together in the slowest burn of their time.

“If he doesn’t quit singing that fucking song, I will kill him myself!” It hit you like a ton of bricks. The same words that had started it all, complete with the sagging brooding shoulders. This time, you didn't encourage Jaskier to continue. Geralt was almost completely healed, but you didn't really want to have to help him get rid of a body. 

"Jaskier," You elbowed the bard and shook your head discouragingly, "I think its time you took a break from rehearsal.

Jaskier through his lute over his shoulder and began pouting. He wasn't used to you telling him to cut it out. It felt wrong. 

"I should have left him with Stregobor. Could have kept that old son of a bitch company," he was a nonchalant as possible and didn't look at either of you as he said it.

At that comment, you started humming the tune and also didn't return Geralt's glare. You knew that you had gotten him when he stopped Roach and dismounted. He set up camp and worked on starting a fire while you flashed Jaskier quite the smile. Victory was yours. Geralt hadn't bothered to tell you to stop and it left you in a weird limbo. Much had changed.

"Well, friends. It is that time. Off to find a damsel in the woods to spend my night with. Try not to miss me," Jaskier all but danced away, "have fun you two" kissy noised played him out.

You and Geralt sat in loaded silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but there was a lot being said in that silence. You sat ridged on the opposite of the fire from Geralt. After a while, he was the one to clear his throat first.

"Your wrong you know." You looked through the flame at him. He wasn't looking at you. You weren't even certain he was talking to you. "I know Yennefer pulled you aside and told you that I talk about you to her. I could hear a little. Sorry."

"She told me you aren't good at feelings. She told me that you and her are done done," you were looking at the flames dancing now, "I won't leave. I hope you know that by now."

Geralt nodded. He knew that. 

"I have something for you," he stood abruptly and walked around until he was standing behind you, "I found this while I was looking for you. I knew you hadn't left then." He put the necklace around your neck and tied it in place. 

You carefully stood and turned to face Geralt. Standing on your tiptoes, you kissed him sweetly and smiled.

"Your wife, right?" He let out a chuckle as you rested your foreheads together.

"Sounds right to me." Your moment was cut short with a certain bard trying to slip past unnoticed. 

"No luck tonight, Jaskier?" You didn't look over.

"Something like that. Anyways, super happy for you two. Off to bed for me, bye." Jaskier ran away quickly and you both just laughed.

"By the way. It still sounds better when you sing it."


End file.
